Zin Ru
Zin Ru (Wyvernilupus-Floris), First appearing as a teaser in Gojira57's Blog, Is a Unknown Species of Zinogre, but it has striking Emerald Green Color mixed with brown patches. Unlike Zinogre, It does not use insects, but instead, it evolved "Roots", which are merely extensions of the Monster's own Nervous system that are attached to the Claws and Tail. It first appears in G-rank. Abilities Zin Ru's "roots" can attach themselves into the structures of Biomatter, most noteably plants and fungi, and allows them to grow and develop into different forms and are controlled by this creature. For example, it can cause even the grass to turn into vines that snare hunters, or into thorny vines that can slash at hunters. How this is acheived is unknown, although scientists in Revalius beleive that this is acheived by the Zin Ru's Roots injecting a kind of "Growth Stimulating Chemical" and the roots allow the creature to control the host plant(s)'s own Movement. In Game info A Zinogre like Fanged Beast that lives in Overgrown Jungle. It can root itself in place with it's own "Roots" and mutate and control plants and fungi around it to help it fight! It is thought that it evolved these traits to fill the niche left vacant by Revalius' lack of Inagami, an elder dragon that lives in the old world. Carves / Rewards Carves *Body: 4 carves *Tail (severed): 2 Carves *Total: 6 carves Shiny Drops Rewards Note: Leave suggestions! G-Rank X-Rank Material Descriptions G-rank *'Zin Ru Cortex:' The Cortex of a Zin Ru. As tough as it is pretty. *'Zin Ru Mossfur:' As the name suggests, the Zin Ru's Fur is, more often than not, covered in moss. *'Zin Ru Talon:' A Sharp Talon from the Zin Ru. Able to rend flesh as easily as it can peirce tree bark. *'Zin Ru Root:' These "Roots" are actually extensions of the Zin Ru's nervous system, but they do, however, allow it to control the flora and fungi around it! *'Zin Ru Horn:' This Horn is tougher than bone, and is sharper than thorns! *'Zin Ru Moss Gem:' This gem is as green as moss, and is often revered as a gem worn by the forest godess in Revalian Mythology. X-Rank *'Zin Ru Cortex+: '''Even Tougher and Prettier than the normal Cortex, this is evidence of an older Zin Ru. *'Zin Ru Mossfur+:' Covered in even more moss than normal, to the point where the said moss' roots have rooted into the Zin Ru's flesh. *'Zin Ru Sharp Claw:' Sharper than the normal Zin Ru Talon, It is sharper than steel, and is even harder to forge with! *'Zin Ru Root+: These Zin Ru Roots are even better than normal. Once rooted down with these, a Zin Ru won't be moved from it's position easily! *'Zin Ru Hard Horn: '''Is even harder than a normal Zin Ru horn, The rings inside can tell of it's age. *'Zin Ru Forest Emerald: Said to be the gem used by the Revalian Nature Goddess as a Decoration to her Circlet, it is as green as leaves, and is almost to beautiful to forge with. Move set Note: Suggest some attacks! Unrooted *'Claw Stomp': Will attempt to Stomp on the Hunter. Will do this 3 times in rage mode. *'Tail Swipe': Will swipe at hunters with it's tail. *'Tail Slam': Slams its tail onto the ground, and on hunters unluky enough to be in the way. *'Backflip Tail Slam': runs a short distance away from the hunter, pauses for a brief moment, then performs a backflip with the aid of its front arms, slamming its tail on the ground. *'Tornado Tail Swipe': It winds its body and tail up counter-clockwise, plants its right arm on the ground, then spins clockwise, lifting itself off the ground as it does so. It flings itself into the air, then lands a few moments later. *'Leap Attack': leaps at the hunter, and quickly flicks its head up as it lands. *'Pin Attack': appears to "bite" at the air several times, then leaps towards the hunter, pinning them if hit. This attack deals damage over time, and restores Zin Ru's stamina if the hunter does not break free. *'Hip Slam': turns so that its side is facing towards the hunter, then slams them with its hip. This attack has surprisingly high range, which can catch inexperienced hunters off-guard. Sometimes, it homes in on the hunter instead of attacking where you stand. *'Ram': rears back, then quickly moves forwards, ramming the hunter with its head. If the hunter avoids this attack, but is still in close proximity to Zin Ru, they will be pushed back by wind. *'Head Shove': rears back slightly, then moves towards the hunter, slamming/shoving them with its head. *'Ingrain': Slams it's front Claws into the Ground and then it's tail. The Roots will then start to grow into the ground. It's Body then hardens, except for the head. Rooted *'Vine Whip: '''Vines with thorns will start to grow in the area and attempt to slash at the hunter. The Vines themselve can be severed, and Carved to gain '''Thorn vines', but they will regenerate as long as Zin Ru is Rooted. *'Puff Balls:' Puff Ball mushrooms of different colors will grow and explode. Green ones will inflict Slimeblight, Orange ones will inflict Paralysis, Blue ones will inflict Sleep, and Purple ones will inflict Poison. *'Devil's Snare:' Thornles Vines will attempt to surround the Hunter and snare them, rendering them immoble, and vulnerable to attack by the Thorned Vines or Puffballs. *'Nature's Howl: '''the Zin Ru will lift it's Head up and Howl, which requires Earplugs to block. *'Sleep powder:' The Zinogre will take a deep breath and then Breath out a White Fog like substance. This Substance is a cloud of Spores that will inflict Sleep. Armor sets '''Note: Suggest Armor name, stats and skills!' Blade Master set *Fire: -20 *Water: 20 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: 15 *Sky: 0 *Earth: 20 *Dragon: -10 Armor skills: Coming soon.... Gunner Set *Fire: -15 *Water: 25 *Thunder: 5 *Ice: 20 *Sky: 5 *Earth: 25 *Dragon: -15 Armor skills: Coming Soon.... Notes *When rooted in the ground and controling the flora and fungi, It's body will harden, requireing White Sharpness to penetrate, except for the head, which remains the weak point. *Breaking the Claws and severing the Tail Will Not affect its ability to control the flora and fungi. *Its Claws and horns can be broken, and its Tail severed. *When Fatigued, it will fall over often after performing it's attacks, but only when unrooted. *It will prey on a Bullfango or Gargwa to regain stamina *It's Dual blades contain the Paralysis and Poison ailments. *It's armor set introduces the Eco Combiner '''Skill, which boosts the combination rate of items that require two organic materials, such as Herbs, Berries, Mushrooms, Meats, ect., to 100%. *It's Blademaster set also introduces the '''Stun Spores '''Skill, which allows Weapons with no element/ailment, to gain the Paralysis ailment. *It's Gunner set introduces the armor skill: '''Ultimate Archer, which increases the affinity of bows by 75%. Theme Zin Ru's theme is "Unforgettable" From Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Trivia *The idea first came to Gojira57 in a Dream. *The Render is by Ukanlos Subspecies. *It is thought that it developed it's abilities to fill the vacant Niche in Revalius that is usually occupied by Inagami, an elder dragon that lives in the Old World. *Some of the names of the moveset are named after moves in Pokemon, and organisms in Harry potter, and things from other franchises. See if you can spot the references! Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Fanged Wyvern